


Gloveless

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Emma (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: What's in two pairs of gloves.
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Gloveless

**Author's Note:**

> That _scene_.

He hadn't meant to forget his gloves during the dance. Nor did he believe Emma had any notion of doing the same on purpose. It occurred to him they both did so when it was already too late, the music swelling, the other dancers already progressing in the dance. Their turns were upon them.

But it was a playful thing. Hardly noticeable. Moving along with the others, they themselves gloved, meant forgetting about air and light and pressure on his skin for those few minutes until he returned to Emma's side and recollection hit, fingers near to touching, faces too close, until their palms did touch, and then it was no longer a playful thing, not by half. Something like the blankness of realisation struck him clear upside the head, eyes locked with hers, dance all but forgotten until their fellow dancers near embarrassingly stumbled upon them, alerting them thus of their places, of _the place_.

If he could have pleaded for anything in his life, it would have been for Emma's carriage to still of its own volition. But he could not, and the carriage did not, and no force in the world could make it so. He could, however, run. Make time across the fields. Attempt to outrun time, or at least find the right moment.

He could do that. And he did—he ran. Hardly gentleman-like. However, whatever happened next, it would be on him rather than an ineffable force in the world. That thought accompanied him all the way to Hartfield and whatever lay there.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
